prime_stiiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Stiire
Stiires are sentient species that are capable of using abilities, each ability having a different element. They are immortal and age twice as fast as humans. Elements Stiires can have elements, and not many Stiire species don’t have elements. They can have 13 elements: fire, earth, water, air, cloud, poison, electricity, darkness, light, lava, ice and snow, time, and magic. All Stiires with certain elements will have specific traits: * Fire and lava element Stiires are immune to fire and lava. * Water element Stiires are immune to fire and have gills. * Air and cloud element Stiires have wings. Additionally, powerful air element Stiires can create tornados and cloud element Stiires can manipulate clouds. * Poison element Stiires cannot be poisoned. * Darkness element Stiires can see well in the dark. * Ice and snow element Stiires don’t mind low temperatures. * Electricity element Stiires are immune to electricity. * Magic element Stiires can use spells, and 75% of them are female. Also, Stiires with elements can be weak to, strong against, or not affected by certain abilities depending on their elements: for example, fire element Stiires are weak to water element abilities, darkness element Stiires are weak to magic, light, electricity, and fire element abilities, light element Stiires are immune to darkness element abilities, and electricity element abilities are strong against water element Stiires. Evolution Stiires are capable of evolving, which occurs when they become a species that is similar to their own, but is additionally stronger, larger, and more powerful. They must do certain things to evolve. Stiires glow as they evolve, and the glow colour depends on the element of the species they’re evolving into: * If they are evolving into a species with the fire element, they will glow orange and sparkle. * If they are evolving into a species with the water element, they will glow azure. * If they are evolving into a species with the earth element, they will glow green. * If they are evolving into a species with the air element, they will glow lavender. * If they are evolving into a species with the cloud element, they will glow white. * If they are evolving into a species with the darkness element, they will glow dark blue. * If they are evolving into a species with the light element, they will glow pale yellow and sparkle. * If they are evolving into a species with the poison element, they will glow purple. * If they are evolving into a species with the electricity element, they will glow yellow and sparkle. * If they are evolving into a species with the lava element, they will glow orange and dark red. * If they are evolving into a species with the ice and snow element, they will glow pale cyan. * If they are evolving into a species with the time element, they will glow silver. * If they are evolving into a species with the magic element, they will glow pale magenta and sparkle. Similar to Pokémon, all Stiires are born/hatch as unevolved species, even if their parents have evolved. All Stiire species have stages known as evolution stages: evolution stage 0 Stiires haven’t evolved at all and are weak, evolution stage 1 Stiires have evolved once and are sort of weak, evolution stage 2 Stiires have evolved twice and have medium strength, evolution stage 3 Stiires have evolved thrice and are large and strong, and evolution stage 4 Stiires have evolved four times and are double the size of average evolution stage 3 Stiires, and are additionally extremely strong (the only evolution stage 4 Stiire species is called the Diveus). Most Stiire species have one evolution stage 1 evolution, one evolution stage 2 evolution (if they can evolve twice), and one evolution stage 3 evolution (if they can evolve thrice), however, some are able to evolve into multiple species that have the same evolution stage. The Stiire species with the most evolutions that have the same evolution stage is called the Evoli. Trivia * If you create a Stiire character, you must submit it for approval here before using it. * You are not allowed to make overpowered, flawless, and black and red Stiire OCs. * The list of approved and disapproved Stiire OCs can be viewed here. Category:Stiire Species Category:Species